Adams Punishment
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Adam should have known that he can't avoid Karma forever.


**Disclaimer: I felt like making something funny involving the Trio of Blake, Yang and Sun doing something that really should be done more often. Torturing a Certain Bull Faunus a bit! This revolves around some Headcanons of mine and I love how this turned out. So if you hate Adam and want to laugh at his misery… here you go!**

Adams Punishment

The Ground was dirty and the air was still filled with smoke and the smell of fighting. The aftermath of a great Battle hat had raged only minutes before, involving Three Huntsman and Huntresses in Training and the might of the Elite Troops of the White Fang.

A Fight that ended with the Leader of the White Fang lying on the Ground, defeated.

Adam was felling miserable. He could only look up to the Trio that had bested him, his former lover and the two that took his place. Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong. They only glared back with hate, pride and satisfaction.

After defeating the White Fang soldiers, the three all lunged at Adam. Now the Bull Faunus was clearly a strong fighter, stronger than most, but when so outnumbered, by people who were driven by revenge and skilled in the Art of Combat as well, there isn't really much he could do.

Wilt and Blush were shot out of his hand, broken beyond repair, one of his horns was ripped out, his legs had been stabbed and his Arms broken (something Yang made sure of). They were bent to a point, where it really was questionable how they were still attached to his Body.

The officially former leader of the White Fang was clearly been bested… and it hurt. Not just in a metaphorical way…

It HURT…

Like HELL.

He couldn't even hope to crawl away from the Group in front of him.

The really only somehow positive aspect Adam could find in all of this was, that Ghira was nowhere to be found. He was shuddering, thinking about what this Crazy 'oh so peacefully' Catman would have done.

Yeah, his limbs broken and stabbed really seemed to be the better option. Plus he could still make this a kind of Moral victory.

Smirking through the pain Adam said "Well, congrats you three. You got me." Coughing up a little bit of Blood, he analyses there expressions. They were so far unchanged.

"I honestly didn't expect to find my end like this. Defeated by my DARLING"

Blake growled a little.

"A Metal handed Bimbo with anger issues I probably traumatized"

Yang clenched her fists.

"And the Cheap version of Son Wukong."

Sun just looked confused. "Really?"

"To be fair, I just met you." argued Adam, before receiving a kick in the sides, making him cry out in pain. The Kick was from the, not so traumatized anymore, Bimbo.

Adam saw this as a way of success. Still smirking, he looked up at Yang, meeting outraged Red eyes. "Yes. That is it. Anger. The one thing you can't deny we two have in common. Come on. Finish me! Show all of us just how different we are. Show OUR DARLING, that she just changed one Beast for another."

Yang just stayed silent. She was visibly angry… but somehow still in control.

"No." She said "I am not like you."

"Just keep telling yourself that." He then turned to Sun.

"You boy… why don't you show these two what kind of man you are. Don't you think it is necessary for EVIL to be slain? Come on… be the hero you think of being and avenge these two."

"Pretty sure i did that when ripping out your horn." Sun stated, throwing a certain horn in the air a couple of times, before letting it fall on Adams face. Something that actually pissed Adam off a little.

"Well, I hope the two off you like sloppy seconds. Aaaaaaargh!"

Blake twisted her Blade at that comment, right into Adams side. His Aura was already gone so Gambol Shroud didn't had anything that could stop it from penetrating his flesh.

"We BOTH know that we never got THIS far. Thankfully."

Adam then looked at the eyes of Blake, the one person he had hoped to possess one day. "Well… what about you? Don't you want to kill me?"

"No." said Blake, confident in her answer. "You aren't worth killing."

Adam was about to argue with the Cat Faunus, attempting to push some of her buttons… until Blake started smirking. Something completely out of Character for her and what actually caught him off guard. He then looked around at the two Blondes, only to find them smirking as well. Somehow, this unsettled him.

"In fact" Blake said, catching Adams attention, "We thought up something MUCH BETTER for you my DARLING." She then turned to her companions.

"Yang? Sun?"

"What Blake?" Questioned the duo innocently. Adam was now genuinely confused. What the hell was going on?

"Do you remember what we have thought of doing once this moment arrives?" asked Blake.

At this, the Dragon and the Monkey stopped smirking. They had discussed a lot of stuff, but didn't remember all off it. Blake on the other hand clearly had, hence why they were smirking once she smirked. Then Sun had a moment of realization. A little bit hopefully he asked.

"You mean, wait… are we actually doing this Threesome."

Adam was SHOCKED at hearing this. He couldn't be serious! He was pretty sure that Death would be MUCH BETTER than watching two Blondes do THAT with HIS Blake.

Blake stood up and punched Sun on the Arm. "No you idiot I have been thinking about what Yang requested!"

Adam was visibly relieved at hearing this. He really couldn't think of anything that might have been worse than THAT. Well… maybe one thing. Deciding that the Conversation was more worth following, he banned the thoughts out of his mind.

"But I requested this Threesome with hi- Ouch" another punch on the arm, this time the receiver being Yang.

"I meant your OTHER idea." Yang seemed to think about what other idea… until her eyes started to sparkle like the ones of a Child on Christmas.

"You mean?"

"I mean."

" _What do they mean?"_ thought the Bull Faunus, unaware of the horror he would have to endure soon.

"WOOOOHOOO!" yelled Yang in celebration before running too her Bike Bumblebee and pulling something out of the pockets. A Book. It was so big Adam would have thought of it as a Scroll Book.

Smiling, Yang ran back to the others, giving the Book to Blake.

"Here."

"Thanks." Accepted Blake, the same smile on her face. As Adam looked around, he saw the same smirk on Suns face. "Now get comfortable because we are going to stay here a while."

Adam was now REALLY confused. The Trio before him was wearing Grins that could probably belong to the Devil, when he found someone new to torture. What he didn't knew was… he wasn't that far of.

Blake was holding the Book in her hands, caressing it a little in her hands. The title he couldn't see…, but what he could see was what appeared to be a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie on the back of the Book. Not really that much information.

Blake was starting to take the word again.

"Say Adam. Do you remember what you told me back in the White Fang? The one thing you hate more than Humans. The ONE THING that you hate more than everything else."

Now Yang was taking over. "The ONE THING you cannot endure. The ONE THING you want to see wiped of the face of Remnant."

Sun finished there little speech: "The ONE THING that would make you so insane you would prefer your own Death instead of hearing it any longer."

"Noooo…" said Adam, not really getting any closer to the solution for this mystery before him.

"What in the Name of Oum are you three…"

Then Blake showed Adam the front of the Book she was holding. Behind his Mask, his eyes widened in shock and pure unrestrained Horror.

The Books name was:

 **A Thousand and one BONE-Shaking Puns**

 **From: Sans the Skeleton**

 **Thanks a Skele-TON for buying.**

 _"Oh no..."_ thought the now VERY REMORSEFULL Bull.

Adam was terrified. Why did he tell Blake about this!?

He HATED Puns. They were so… so… he wasn't even able to describe why he hated them so big was his hate. Trying to argue, he said:

"L-l-look we... we can still talk about this."

"Why stuttering Adam? CAT got your Tongue?" The Cat Faunus said with a grin.

Adam literally flinched at this. IF Blake only got his tongue.

Helplessly Adam looked around, hoping to find something like Mercy in the two Blondes accompanying his Ex. He started with Yang, surely she would prefer to kill him right?

"Yang if this is about your Arm…"

"Nope." interrupted the Dragon the Bull. "This isn't just about my Arm, this is more about… you know… the whole package of things you done. I think this is a very HANDY PUNishment before we give you over to the Authorities."

Adam was already starting to lose it. There was no way he could endure this for long.

Desperate, he looked at the last person nearby who might want to kill him. Pleadingly he grabbed at the last straw of hope he had, trying to use the desire of males.

"Hey Monkey Boy, Do you mind bringing this Threesome up again?"

"Oh hell no!"

Well… there went his hope.

"I mean… I WILL bring this up later." Playfully wining at the Bees, who winked all to playfully back, "But I am NOT going between whatever these two decide. There WAY too scary for that! Besides… I really would like to know how big of an effect they have on you AND you deserve it for acting like a 'MONKEY ON SUGAR'.

Adam could only shiver in fear at what was about to happen as Blake opened the Book.

Three Hours later

" _Please… someone… kill me!"_ thought Adam, dying from the inside.

This has been going on for FAR too long! How is it possible to make HOURS full with Bull puns!? His eyes were twitching and he started screaming at random moments. Tears were already leaking out of Adams eyes. He really considered trying to just… stop breathing to FINALLY PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS.

At last, it seemed that Blake was giving the Broken Bull some rest as she closed the Book and sighed, visibly freed from her worries.

"Man I cant believe I really am doing this for only three hours. It gets addictive. Yang I think I understand why you love this so much. Even if some of these are really BULLsh*t."

Another cry of despair from the Bull Faunus.

Yang giggled a little, so did Sun, who was recording the whole thing with his Scroll. Than however, surprise made its way onto her face. "Wait, that one wasn't in the Book."

"I added it." Stated Blake with a Wink, making Yang have hearts in her eyes, before opening the Book again. "You know… it IS really relieving to do this. After all, you were such a big annoyance. Bigger than a TAURUS in my paw."

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" cried Adam.

Blake laughed sadistically, her blonde friends laughing with her. "Don't get to angry Adam. Just CUT through the pain. You still have over half of the Book before you."

"THIS STOPPED BEEING FUNNY LONG AGO!"

"It is only your rightful PUNishment for, MOONSLICING so many peoples Dreams."

"LEAVE MY SEMBLANCE OUT OF THIS!"

"Hmmmm…No. You know Adam for some part I give you credit. You would have beaten me if I wouldn't have reaSEMBLANCEd with Yang."

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!"

"Sorry Adam, but I still have a lot to ComPUNsate."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _"I love this girl."_ Yang thought, her eyes still shaped like hearts, as Sun was zooming onto Adams face and recording his pained screams.

These wouldn't stop until late in the Next Morning, were they would finally run out of Puns and send him to prison… who would then bring him into an Asylum for awakening the other inmates at Night with his screaming.

Yes… Karma was truly cruel… but fair.

 **And that ends my vision of Adam suffering for his crimes. I really couldn't stop grinninig while writing this and I hope you could enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **If you couldn't tell already my Headcanons were that Adam HATES puns and that Yang would really have some kind of Pun book with her. The Sans part just came out of nowhere and I thought it to be funny and with the whole Karma stuff, it made for a good ending.**

 **And the Threesome part revolves around a similar Headcanon, were Adam just would lose it upon seeing Blake with someone else, as well as being a little threat to all you Bumblebee/Black Sun Shippers.**

 **And If anyone is wondering… I let Blake do the reading because… it was just fitting for me :)**

 **Oh and if anyones wondering. Yes I am still working on Lovesick Dragoness. The next Chapter will be out soon I promise. Until than, have this as a little BONE thrown at you.**

 **Geez this is addictive.**

 **Until then, have a nice day!**


End file.
